pacthelandfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderland Days Sim Date
Wonderland Days Sim Date is a girl's love simulation game (Otome game ) which Pacthesis released on January 31st, 2010. It was based on the classical story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland , a famous story by Lewis Carroll. You can play the game here . Storyline Wonderland Days Sim Date '''tells the story of Alice (renamable player's character). She was talking to Noah then he went to take a gift for her birthday. Suddenly, a boy with white bunny ears and a black old-fashioned suit ran by, jumped down a hole. Alice eventually followed him, and she fell into the hole. When Alice woke up, she found herself in a different world called by the name of "Wonderland". But she has to wait 30 more days until the Portal opens, only then she could go home. She met Oliver the white rabbit, Clark the hatter, Lance the cat prince, and Elliot the king. Another unlockable character is Jack the one-eyed butterfly. Until the ball at the end of the month, you have 30 days to talk to the boys and end their conversation (which would unlock the endings as you choose your dance partner). The more points added to the relationships, the more successful the endings will be. There is also another character, Noah, however he is only a character in an alternative ending and is not playable. Characters Main characters *Alice Bellerose *Noah Smit *Oliver White *Clark Alwin *Lance Dalton *Elliot Hart *Jack Burward Minor characters *Mr.Toko *Sally *Sarah *Iris Cheat codes For cheatcodes, go here . Endings (Warning: Spoiler) '''Best Ending with Oliver: You were dancing with Oliver as he confess to you that he loves you, and you accepted staying in Wonderland with him. Years later, you and Oliver had two kids, the boy Allen with silver hair and blue eyes, and Olivia - a blonde girl with red eyes and pigtails. Bad Ending with Oliver: You rejected Oliver and slept in his house for the last night. In the morning, Oliver asked if you had a good night's sleep. Elliot suddenly appeared, said they must return to the surface's time before she goes. He revealed that the Clock Tower is important to both world's time, and if it collapse, the both world would also be destroyed. Oliver says goodbye to Alice and a short animation appears. Alice woke up snoozing in front of Noah who got her a music box as a birthday gift. hehehe #hacked #notimportant lol Best Ending with Noah: After waking up snoozing in front of Noah, he asked you if you could picture a future of you two. You said yes, and he proposed to you. Several years passed as Alice accepted Noah. They read "Alice in Wonderland" to their daughter Mary. Mary asked if it was a fantasy story, and Noah said it might be true. The game ends. Bad Ending with Noah: Noah asked you if you can picture a future with him and you said no. He told you your friendship wouldn't be ending anytime soon, and promised you a cake for your next birthday. You chose for a life of adventure, not partner. And the game ends. Best Ending with Elliot: You two danced as Elliot proposed to you. You agree to stay in Wonderland and he kissed you. One year later, you get married to Elliot and became the Queen of Wonderland. Bad Ending with Elliot: You refused to stay with Elliot. He looked upset, but he let you go. As the conversation between him and Oliver goes on, he says goodbye to you afterwards. You go back to the surface and meet up with Noah. Best Ending with Clark: You chose to dance with him. He didn't want to say goodbye to you, and asked you to stay with him in Wonderland, to make new memories with him. You accepted his proposal, and you two kissed. Time passed and they had a daughter named Anne. She has Alice's blond hair and Clark's green eyes. Clark then promises Anne to take her onto the surface next month. Anne smiled happily and said he's married an angel. Bad Ending with Clark: Danced with you happily, Clark then asked you to stay. After your rejection, he said sorry for his selfishness and told her to go home. Eventually, the next morning, you had to go home. While Oliver was talking to you, Elliot appeared and told him about the importance of the Clock Tower, and that they had to return surface time to the time before Alice left. Clark then rushed in and said thanks for everything she's done, and that he'd miss her. Alice then returns to the surface. Best Ending with Lance: You danced and danced in Lance's arms. Lance then told her that he left as a lonely prince. Returning without her, he'd only be a lonely king. He told Alice he loved her, and kindly asked her to stay and go with him to his kingdom. After you accepted Lance's kind words, he then played his violin practice for you. One year later, king Lance married queen Alice and lived happily ever after. Bad Ending with Lance: You rejected Lance's kind words, and he told you to rest for tomorrow. The next morning, as Oliver and Elliot goes onward with the conversation, Lance stepped in slowly and told you he'd be returning to his kingdom alone. He said he would always keep her on her mind. Lance's route closes as Alice returns to the surface on her birthday. Best Ending with Jack: Dancing with Jack delightfully, you enjoyed the night. And as Jack told you about his feelings for you, you kindly accepted his offer to stay with him. He smiled happily and gave you a kiss. One year passed, and Alice wore a yellow wedding gown to her wedding ceremony with Jack. You lived with him happily ever after. Bad Ending with Jack: You enjoyed your dance with Jack when suddenly he told you he loves you. You rejected him, leaving a scar in his heart. He asked you to go home and rest for tomorrow, and said sorry for being so selfish. As Oliver and Elliot continues on with their conversation about the Clock Tower, Jack went in. He appreciated everything she's done, and wanted her to live a happy life on the surface. Alice then returns to the surface. Trivia *In the early making of the game, Elliot's name was originally Henry, but was changed due to the fact that the name reminded Pacthesis of King Henry VIII of England who beheaded two of his six wives..